


it's late at night (it's time to tell you my secrets)

by mrsilikemyself



Series: la sombra sin eco [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsilikemyself/pseuds/mrsilikemyself
Summary: “So, what do you think of her?” murmurs Percy that night at the cockpit as him and Vax try to make themselves comfortable in the seats.





	it's late at night (it's time to tell you my secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to b a longer thing nd then it wasnt. anyways theres 3902593845 different star wars aus out there have this little thing that hints at a past in my fucking weird au nd go on with ur life
> 
> title from lousy connection by ezra furman which is a great song by a great person

“So, what do you think of her?” murmurs Percy that night in the cockpit as him and Vax try to make themselves comfortable in the pilot and copilot seats. 

The rescue mission had been a success. The Briarwoods were dead, the plans were on their way to the rebellion and Cassandra was alive and well, on board. The thing with picking up stragglers, though, is that your ship fills up and then you have to give up your bed.

“I’m trying not to,” laughs Vax as his shoulder twinges in pain. Cassandra had gotten him there, she was a really nice shot. Clone Cassandra was. Whatever.

“She’s got a lot of spirit,” Percy laughs, too, then hesitates. “I don’t know. What do you think, really?”

“What do you mean?” asks Vax.

“I have a sister,” says Percy, and he can’t help but smile, a bit wobbly and scared but mostly just unbelievably happy.

Vax snorts, but he smiles too.

“It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” he says softly.

“I, I’m hoping…” mumbles Percy. 

He sounds so unsure. Vax has never heard him like this, before. He puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes slightly. 

“Well, hold on to that,” he whispers.

Behind them, from the main build of the ship, they can hear Grog snoring and nothing else. The Vox Navia hadn’t felt this calm in weeks. They fall asleep.


End file.
